


A beautiful Love

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a name he hadn't said in a 100 years<br/>He hadn't even let himself think about this name<br/>Victor Trevor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful Love

John died  
He didn’t die in a epic gunfire  
He died of a sudden heart attack  
No one was there to call for an ambulance  
No one was there to save him  
Sherlock will never forgive himself for that  
He was visiting Baker street.  
Visiting Sherlock for some unknown reason  
The heart attack was cause by the stress he had been going through  
Mary  
The separation from Mary  
He died alone  
He died thinking of Sherlock.  
He died without no one next to him  
And for the first time in forever  
Sherlock is completely alone  
There was a name he hadn’t said in a long time  
There was a person he didn’t even let himself think of  
A person that was everything for him 20 years ago  
Victor Trevor


End file.
